


The end of life as we know it.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey make up and some things come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of life as we know it.

**Author's Note:**

> 9th part of p.s i love you.   
> (a little bit)P.s i love you dialogue- changed to fit story.   
> I know Mickeys a bit ooc but you have to figure its been a year since hes been free. So hes changed a little.   
> I'm really liking this.   
> I'll still be writing more.  
> I'm writing so many different things right now its hard to keep up. But i'll do my best.

  
Ian followed Mickey into the back so he could clean up his stuff.

Mickey walked over to the car he was working on and closed the hood.

He bent down to pick up his scattered tools and put them in his tool box. He picked up the few rags he was using and when he stood back up Ian leaned over and whispered into his ear “You look so fucking hot like this Mick, i wanna just bend you over this car and fuck you until you can't walk right.” lust laced his voice.

Mickey almost dropped his toolbox, he could feel his dick twitching to life.

“Don’t make promises you can't keep Gallagher.” He said with a smirk.

Oh so he wanted to play it that way, huh?

Mickey walked over to the shelf and put his toolbox on it.

When he walked back over Ian took his chance and pushed Mickey up against the car and kissed him hard. Mickey laughed a little and kissed back. They continued like that for a few minutes until he felt Ian's hard on rubbing against his leg. He almost forgot he was at work until he heard Ben yell “Not on the car Mickey.” When his coworker started to laugh a little Mickey flipped them off and Ben yelled back again “Get the fuck back to work guys!” They all shut up pretty quickly.

Mickey looked over at Ian, his pupils blown and his hard on very visible.

“Let me just get changed and then we can go back to my place.” Mickey said as he started to turn to go and get changed.

Ian reached out and grabbed his wrist firmly.

“No. I like you like this.” Ian growled.

Mickey smirked.

“Fine have it your way. Lets go.”

Ian looked a little surprised by Mickey just agreeing.

Mickey snorted, rolled his eyes and then grabbed Ian's hand lacing their fingers together and started to pull Ian along with him.

They walked back by Ben who was smirking.

“Let me guess, you need a few days off?” He asked.

Mickey laughed.

“Uh, yeah man. Haven’t seen this dick in a year. Both literal and figurative.” He said as he pointed to Ian who went bright pink.

Ben snorted and then said “Have fun.” with a wink.

 

They walked out and Mickey pulled Ian toward the direction of his apartment.

They were only 10 minutes into the 20 minute walk when Ian pulled Mickey into an alley and pushed him up against a wall.

Ian started kissing him then trailing kisses all down his neck.

“Ian, we’re almost there-” Mickey started to say but Ian cut him off.

“Need you now Mick, missed you so much.”

“I missed you to Ian.” Mickey said.

Mickey was using his real name and it was just turning Ian on more and more. He need him now.

He unzipped Mickey's blue jumpsuit and pulled it off his shoulders until it was resting at his knees.

He could see Mickey was hard and already leaking a little precum onto his boxers, which he swiftly pulled down.

Ian smiled and looked up at Mickey as he took Mickey into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around the head.

Mickey knew that he wouldn't last long if Ian kept look at his with pure love in his eyes, especially while his dick was in his mouth.

Ian kept looking at him while he started to suck more of Mickey down. Soon enough he was deep throating Mickey's thick cock and loving every minute of it.

He put one hand on Mickey's hip and the other on his own belt buckle.

He undid his pants and shoved his hand into them and pulled out his own throbbing and leaking erection. He started stroking himself when he came up for air for a minute, he could tell they were both dangerously close.

Right before he went back to sucking on Mickey's dick he looked up at Mickey who looked as utterly wrecked as he felt and tapped on mickey's hip with his hand to make Mickey look him in the eye and said “I love you to by the way” with a small smile and then took Mickey back in his mouth, sucking fast while he jerked himself at the same pace.

 

That was it for Mickey, once he heard Ian say those words he couldn't hold it in anymore, he came in hot strands down Ian's throat.

Once Ian felt Mickey seman hit his tongue he started to shoot all over his hand and the ground below. He's always loved Mickey's come.

He wiped his hand on his pants and put himself away before he stood up, Mickey put himself away too.

Once he was situated Mickey pulled him back up and brought him into a kiss.

“I love you so much Ian.”

Ian smiled into the kiss. He couldn't believe Mickey actually said it(twice now!).

 

When they broke the kiss Mickey put his hand on Ian's crotch and said “Now lets get home so you can fuck me.”

Ian didn't miss how Mickey said ‘home’. He’d bring it up later. He didn't want to leave Mickey so he was hoping he’d let him stay.

Mickey noticed once he’d said it. He didn't meant to let it slip, he wanted Ian to stay but he didn't want to force him into it either.

 

They basically ran to Mickeys apartment.  

 

Once they’d gotten inside Mickey pushed Ian against the door and said “Clothes off. Now.”

Ian complied quickly while Mickey did the same.

Mickey told Ian to wait where he was.

He ran to his room and came back a few minutes later with lube.

He handed it to Ian who slicked up his finger and brought Mickey into a kiss while he started circling his fingers around Mickey's tight hole.

He slide one in. He started moving it slowly while Mickey grunted.

He slide another one in.

“Shit Mick, you’re so tight.”

“I know, haven't had your huge ginger dick in me in a while.”

“Only been fucking guys with small dicks, huh?” Ian joked.

“Haven't fucked anyone. No one since you. Couldn't.” Mickey said.

Fuck Ian almost blew his load right there. Mickey hadn't fucked anyone since him? He sort of felt like crying. He hadn't been able to either, he only wanted Mickey.

“Fuck me either Mick.” Ian said while looking into Mickey's eyes.

Mickey's eyes widened a little. He leaned forward to kiss Ian.

“I need you in me now.”

Ian nodded and pulled out his finger and quickly lubed up his cock.

Mickey turned around to face the door and presented his ass to Ian.

Ian put a hand on Mickey shoulder and lined up his cock with the other.

He slowly pushed into Mickey.

He kept pushing until he was fully seated.

Mickey automatically pushed right back.

Ian could already tell this was gonna be a brutal fast fuck. They both needed it so bad so he didn't mind this time. They could take their time later.

Ian pulled back until he only had the tip in Mickey and then slammed straight into Mickey.

“Fuck! Yes!” Mickey cried out.

Ian kept slamming into him at a relentless pace.

“Fuck, fuck FUCK! Ian, i’m so close.”

Mickey tightened up a little around Ian.

“Fuck, me too.” Ian said.

5 more thrusts and they were coming together.

Ian leaned against Mickey while the were both coming down from their climaxes. They panted for a few more minutes until Ian pulled out.

Mickey turned around and pecked Ian on the lips and started walking away.

Ian looked confused when Mickey turned back around.

“Shower, c’mon.” Is all Mickey said and Ian just followed him.

 

They washed up in the shower and then Ian ended up picking Mickey up while Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, Ian put Mickey against the wall while he held him. He didn't even prep Mickey.

“Mm, i like how you're all still open for me Mick.” Ian said as he glided back into Mickey.

“Only for you Gallagher.” Mickey said and smiled.

Ian smiled back.

 

They came pretty quick. They got out of the shower and Mickey tossed Ian a towel and walked back to his room, Ian following closely behind.

Mickey put on boxers.

“You need clothes or you got some?” He asked.

“Yeah i have some. Be right back.” Ian said and walked out to the living room and grabbed his bag from by the door where he dropped it.

 

He walked back to the room and pulled off his towel, grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on.

Neither even bother to put a shirt on.

“I’m starving man, wanna order out?” Mickey asked as he walked out of his room.

“Yeah, sounds good.”Ian replied.

Mickey pulled out a few menus and they decided on pizza.

 

20 minutes later Mickey went to the door in just his boxers and paid for the pizza. The pizza girl was eying him so he rolled his eyes and open the door a little more.

“He's fucking me.” He said while he pointed to Ian who looked up from his phone, snorted and waved.

The girl went pink and left quickly.

Mickey brought it over to the couch where Ian was sitting going through the channels and sat down next to Ian while he put the pizza down on the table in front of them and opened the box.

Ian leaned forward and grabbed a piece, Mickey did the same.

“I like how open you are now. Its nice.” Ian commented. He noticed how Mickey seemed generally happier here.

Mickey snorted and replied “Yeah, well that happens when you get away from the southside.”

Ian nodded. He could see that.

They ate their pizza and when they were finished they both scooted closer to each other and ended up with Mickey's head on Ian's chest and Ian's feet up on the table.

They were watching some random movie Ian had found on tv and Mickey suddenly felt something warm and wet hit his arm that he had wrapped around Ian.

He looked up to the younger man and saw he was crying. He sat up in concern.

“Hey, what's wrong?” He asked.

Ian shook his head.

“Nothing... Its just..” Ian choked out.

“Just what?”

“I missed you so much, I thought i was never gonna see you again. I just can't believe i found you.” He stopped sobbing but the tears were still falling.

“I’m sorry, i really am. I had to leave though.”

“I know, i’m not mad at you. I understand. It was just hard.”

Mickey nodded.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Ian spoke up. His tears had finally stopped.

_“ Are we gonna do this again? Because if we do,  it’ll be the end of it._ ”

_“End of what?”_

_“Life as we know it._ ” Ian responded.

Mickey nodded, kissed Ian lightly and then looked him in the eye.

“I’m okay with that.”

“Me too.” Ian said with a smile.

 

They’d talk about the rest later.

 

They ended up passing out on the couch an hour later.

3 hours later Mickey woke up and shook Ian and told him to get up so they could go to bed.

 

They crawled into bed and Ian was still a bit apprehensive about touching Mickey while he slept. Mickey saw that and scooted back against Ian and pulled Ian's arm around his waist and put his hand on top of Ian's. Ian smiled, kissed the back of Mickey's neck and fell asleep soon after.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any good? I'm terrible at writing smut but i tried.


End file.
